1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the fluid handling art and more particularly to an improved fluid filter.
2. Prior Art
The filter of this invention is an improvement on the filter described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,828. The filter described in that patent is particularly designed for high pressure fluid handling applications and embodies certain unique features of construction which enable the filter to handle relatively high pressure fluid without rupturing or leaking. Simply stated, the filter described in the patent has a housing which forms a pressure vessel and includes a tubular shell-like body having open normally upper and lower ends, removable upper and lower end caps closing the upper and lower ends of the body, tie rods joining the end caps with the end caps seating firmly against and sealed to the ends of the body, and a flow block immediately adjacent the lower end cap and removably positioned within and circumferentially sealed to the lower end of the tubular body. The interior of the tubular body above the lower flow block forms an inlet fluid chamber.
The flow block has an upper end face which forms the bottom wall of the chamber. Entering this upper end face of the flow block are a number of apertures in which are removably fixed the lower base ends of relatively long, slender, and generally tubular filter cartridges that extend upwardly from the flow block through the inlet chamber. Extending through the flow block and the lower end cap is a fluid inlet passage which opens at one end upwardly through the upper end face of the flow block into the inlet chamber and a fluid outlet passage that opens at one end through the flow block apertures into the interiors of the filter cartridges. The opposite ends of these inlet and outlet passages open to the exterior of the housing through inlet and outlet couplings, respectively.
The filter is installed in a fluid handling system with the filter inlet coupling connected to a fluid supply line for conducting unfiltered fluid to the filter and with the filter outlet coupling connected to a fluid outlet line for conducting filtered fluid from the filter. During operation of the filter, fluid to be filtered flows from the fluid supply line through the inlet passage in the filter flow block into the filter inlet chamber and then through the individual filter cartridges into the interiors of these cartridges. The fluid is filtered as it passes through the cartridges, and the resulting filtered fluid flows longitudinally through the interiors of the cartridges to the outlet passage in the flow block and then through this outlet passage to the outlet fluid line.
Maintenance of the filter in proper operating condition requires periodic removal of the filter cartridges for cleaning and replacement of any damaged cartridges. Removal and replacement of the filter cartridges is accomplished by removing nuts threaded on the upper ends of the tie rods which join the upper and lower end caps of the filter housing and then removing the upper end cap from the tubular body of the filter housing. The lower end cap and flow block remain firmly fixed in position by the fluid supply and outlet pipes to which the filter is connected, and the tubular body of the filter remains in position on the fixed lower end cap and flow block. Removal of the upper end cap uncovers the upper end opening of the tubular body for inspection, removal, and replacement through such upper end opening.